


Made of Glass

by guessimdemoms



Series: Strange Magic [1]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes, bluth family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: Gob stared down at his daughter under the tent, watching her little chest go up and down as she breathed, the tube stuck in her nose helping her. She looked so fragile, so little, that one touch could instantly break her.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strange Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided this AU is called Strange Magic AU so, there's that

The first time Gob saw his newborn daughter all he could say is, “She’s so tiny.” 

Renee was born at thirty-four weeks, right on Christmas Day and a month early. She got a brief moment with her parents in the delivery before being whisked away to the NICU, and by the time her family was able to see her the nurses already put all the necessary tubes in and on her and placed the baby in the tent.

“Just as a precaution.” One of the nurses had explained before they entered. “We’ll monitor her but she’s one of the lucky ones, if she had to be born early this was the ideal time.” 

Gob stared down at his daughter under the tent, watching her little chest go up and down as she breathed, the tube stuck in her nose helping her. She looked so fragile, so little, that one touch could instantly break her. He’d never seen a preemie baby before; all his brothers and sister were born full-term, hell Buster was even overdue. And now that the baby currently being tended to was his own, well not flesh and blood but related to him, he was suddenly gripped with worry. 

“You can touch her, George.” Meredith pointed out, not unkindly, sticking her hands through the little holes of the tent. 

“But….I might….” Gob whispered, feeling glued to the spot. 

“Y’know….there’s a fabulous designer online, he makes clothes for preemies. I should order her some!” Lindsey suggested, the tone of her voice suggested she was trying to be helpful. 

“Let’s worry about getting her healthy, then we can worry about clothes.” Michael pointed out, watching his brother carefully. 

“George, c’mon. Hold her fist.” Meredith ordered taking one of her hands out of the holes and encouraging her fiance to stick his own hand in. Reluctantly, Gob stuck his hand in the hole and put his finger in the palm of his daughter's hand (God it was so small), then gasped when he felt her tiny hands wrap around it. 

“That’s so cute!” Buster squealed. “I call next!”

“You’re not touching her yet, hook boy.” Gob hissed, breaking the enchantment to glare at his baby brother. 

“George be nice.” Meredith scolded. 

“Mommy, daddy you should be able to hold her tomorrow.” A nurse announced. Meredith squealed and clapped her hands, but Gob was still zoned out. If he held her, he’d break her. He could still hear the words of his father in his head about him screwing everything up, how everything he touched went to ruin, and how he was only good for fucking out of the Bluth family’s problems. 

Renee was already so medically fragile, if he held her it’d only make things worse. 

“No I….I can’t hold her.” Gob whispered. 

“C’mon now Gob, it’s just like holding a doll or a very malnourished puppy.” Tobias explained. 

“No I’ll….I’ll break her I….” Gob shook his head and withdrew his hand, though his heart clenched at the small cry emitted from Renee as he did. “I need some air.” Gob quietly left the NICU, leaving his family staring at his retreating form in confusion. 

“George!” Meredith called after her fiance. Michael gave her a soothing squeeze on the shoulder before hurrying after his brother, finding him at the elevators waiting for his car. 

“Gob!” Michael yelled approaching his brother. “What the hell was that?” 

“I’m going to finalize paperwork from yesterday, tell bliss I’ll be back.” Gob muttered. 

“No you’re not leaving until you tell me what the hell happened back there!” Michael hissed pulling his brother away from the doors. “Don’t tell me you want to back out now.” 

“How could you even ask me that?” Gob asked in amazement. “I want to be dove's father, I think I proved that these last eight months.” 

“Then why won’t you hold her?” Michael asked, folding his arms across his chest. Gob went quiet and looked down at his feet, trying not to let his inner turmoil show. 

“Because I’ll….” 

“Y’know Tracey couldn’t get me to stop holding George Michael, I held him all hours at the day in the hospital.” Michael continued. 

“I want to hold her but…” 

“Even Lindsey held Maeby, so what’s your excuse? Why won’t you hold Re--” 

“BECAUSE I’LL BREAK HER.” Gob yelled. Silence filled the hospital hallway, broken only by the bell of the elevator signaling it’d reached its destination. 

“You don’t get it! George Michael and Maeby were born on their due dates and were healthy. Dove was born too early, she’s under that tent with wires sticking out of her. And if I hold her, there’s a chance I’ll mess everything up and screw her up for life!” Gob yelled tears burning in his eyes. 

“Gob no.” Michael said, stepping closer to his brother. “The nurses wouldn’t let that happen even if you did.” 

“Even if they did, I’d find a way.” Gob whispered, furiously trying to wipe his tears. “Dad always said I was good for one of two things, fucking my way out of the Bluth’s problems or messing everything up.” 

“But dad isn't here! Dad thinks we’re dead!” Michael pointed out. “Please Gob you need to get his voice out of your head.” 

“Look, you can all hold her to your heart's content. If I hold her, something will go wrong.” Gob explained before finally getting into the elevator. Before he had a chance to press the ‘down’ button, Michael held the door, staring intensely at his brother. 

“Gob. She needs her dad.” Michael pointed out. Gob gently pushed Michael back and pressed the ‘down’ button. 

“She doesn’t need her dad to break her.” 

Over the course of the next few days it seemed like everyone in the Bluth-Funke family had held Renee, except for Gob. 

Michael held her the most out of them, followed by Lindsey who took every opportunity she had to gush to the small newborn how wonderful it was going to be going on shopping trips and all the cute clothes she can dress her up in. 

(“Great. I’ve been replaced by my cousin.” Maeby lamented to George Michael during one of her mother’s gushings.)   
Even Buster had a chance to hold his niece, the nurse’s found a way to keep his hook from catching on any of the wires, and he spent his time cooing and awning over ‘little niece’ and talking about nonsense with her, always ending with ‘and you’re never going in the ocean’. 

Over time, the tent Renee was kept in was filled with little mementos from the Bluth-Funke’s; there was a little banana plush from Buster that Meredith swore was a cat toy, several bows for every day of the week from Lindsey, several ‘intellectually stimulating books’ from Michael, a weird piece of wood with eyes from Tobias who claimed it was ‘all the rage’ from Gwenth Paltrow, a soft plush giraffe from George Michael and Maeby (Maeby tried sneaking early emancipation papers into said plush but George Michael put a stop to that), and a singular ‘queen’ playing card placed where her head rested from her dad. 

One afternoon, Meredith was cuddling Renee while Gob entertained some of the older babies around them with card tricks. The seamstress couldn’t believe how quickly Gob could change his act to suit small children and maybe, at a later date, she’d suggest a possible career change to him. 

“George.” Meredith called breaking Gob from his act. “I have to go to the bathroom, can you take her?” Gob’s face instantly went white and he nearly dropped his cards. 

“B-Bliss I….can’t you put her….the tent’s….” 

“They’re cleaning the tent, please George it’d only be for two minutes.” Meredith begged. Gob swallowed the lump in his throat before pocketing his cards and approaching his fiance. 

“But I don’t even know how to hold her….” Gob whispered. 

“Here let me show you.” Meredith offered, jumping up. She waited until Gob sat down before indicating how to place his arms, before putting Renee in them. Gob tensed up immediately as Renee squirmed around, before finally settling into place. 

“There we go, I’ll be right back.” Meredith comforted, kissing her fiance’s forehead before hurrying off, leaving Gob all alone. Renee was still so small despite spending two weeks in the NICU, making the magician wonder if she’d ever get big. She certainly wasn’t as small as some of the babies in the center, but she was still small enough to be considered too small. 

Suddenly, Renee’s eyes opened and Gob was taken aback at how brown they were, something she obviously got from her biological father. She looked at him curiously and Gob broke out in a small smile, relaxing a little.

“Hey Dove, it’s me, I’m your...dad.” Gob whispered. Renee just continued to stare at him curiously. “I know, you’re probably used to your Uncle Michael, Buster, or Tobias holding you, but it’s true! I’m your daddy.” Gob leaned back in the rocker and gazed at Renee’s tent, which now had a tiny little letterman’s jacket with ‘Little Sis!’ bedazzled on the back from Steve Holt, who else, and a prayer sticker stuck on the outside of the plastic container from Ann. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hold you before, I promise I love you. I don’t know how anyone could hate you. You’re the most precious little girl in the world.” Gob whispered. He cautiously raised one of his hands, and allowed his finger to shakily graze his daughter’s cheek. Renee made a huff of contentment at the feeling, and Gob broke out into a bigger, watery smile. 

“Holding you feels right, y’know? It feels like I was meant to do this.” Gob continued, moving his finger down to her little hands. Instantly, his big finger was grasped by her tiny ones, making Gob’s heart stop. Before this, he’d touch her in the holes of the tent, gently in all places because he was convinced he’d hurt her. He hadn’t tried holding her hand since two weeks ago because he was convinced it was a reflex but it wasn’t. Renee knew who he was. 

“Dove I promise, I’m going to try my damndest. I’m….I didn’t have the best dad growing up. Your pop-pop, you’ll never meet him don’t worry he thinks we’re dead, was especially cruel to me. But I’ll never do what he did to me, I’ll love you no matter what.” Gob promised. Renee’s grip held strong, and Gob thought he might die then and there. 

“And if you want to become a magician, well, bonus for me.” Gob said, smiling. 

“Hey you.” A familiar voice called, and Gob turned to see Michael standing next to the rocking chair. “You’re finally holding her.” 

“You have to wait your turn Mikey, I’m not letting her go anytime soon.” Gob announced as Michael pulled up the footstool next to the rocking chair, sitting next to his brother and niece. 

“I knew you’d feel that way.” Michael said with a smile. 

“My little Christmas baby.” Gob whispered, watching his daughter finally falling asleep. 

“Next year we’ll have a better Christmas for you, ‘Nee.” Michael promised. 

“Your mother and Aunt Lindsey will be sure of it.” Gob whispered as the grip on his finger was released and Renee fell asleep. 

“Maybe Tobias will play Santa.” Michael suggested. 

“For my daughter’s first Christmas? I don’t think so.” Gob said, rolling his eyes. 

“Says the man who wants his daughter to be a magician.” Michael pointed out.

“Hey she can be whatever she wants!” Gob argued before a loud squeal made both their heads turn. 

“George! You’re holding her!” Meredith gasped, clapping her hands like an excited child. 

“She likes me bliss, look she likes me.” Gob whispered, watching her sleep.

“I knew she would.” Meredith said with a smile before whipping out her phone. “I need this for the album!” Gob didn’t even flinch when the flash went off, still lost in his baby daughter. 

“I’ll take her back if you want, I know the nurse’s are going to want her back in--” Meredith began putting her phone in her pocket and standing up. 

“Hey whoa you had your time with her, it’s my turn with dove!” Gob argued, drawing back. 

“Uh….” Meredith stuttered as Michael laughed. 

“We’ve opened a door, Mere.” Michael said, wrapping an arm around his future sister-in-law. “You’re never getting ‘Nee back now.” 

And so a week later, despite being a week into January, the Bluth’s finally had their Christmas celebration. 

“You sure it’s not done?” Lindsey asked peeking into the oven.   
“Linds keep the oven closed!” Meredith ordered glancing over her shoulder as she chopped carrots. “It’ll never cook if you keep checking it!” 

“See if we ordered out, we wouldn’t be waiting this long.” Lindsey muttered, closing the oven and rolling her eyes. Meanwhile out in the living room, Buster, who was surrounded by wrapping paper and boxes, reached under the tree and pulled out another package. 

“Here you go lil niece!” Buster announced, showing the brightly colored package to the baby who was wrapped in a snowman blanket. 

“That’s from me!” George Michael called sitting in front of the TV, briefly turning away to watch his uncle open the package. 

“Oh nice. Look bliss, dove is all set for her first show!” Gob called holding up a sequenced baby jacket. 

“Those won’t come off will they?” Michael asked, leaning in close and studying the jacket. 

“Relax Mikey, dove will look amazing, won’t she?” Gob asked, showing Renee the jacket. The newborn just blinked back at the jacket and yawned, making her dad laugh. 

“See! She’ll be fine.” Gob said, smiling brightly as his fiance approached him. 

“Is that it for gifts then? I’m pretty sure I don’t need to shop for her for a year.” Meredith teased, leaning against Gob and gesturing behind her to the pile of presents for the baby standing by the tree. Tobias nudged Michael to attention, forcing the middle Bluth to stand up. 

“Wait we got one more.” Michael announced. 

“Please, not one of those creepy dolls.” Gob moaned, watching his brother hurrying out of the living room. 

“Excuse me, those dolls are popular among the Amish!” Tobias argued as Michael came back holding a small red package. 

“This is more for you guys.” Michael announced, handing Meredith the package. The young woman opened the wrapping paper to expose a small picture frame and inside was a picture of the Bluth-Funke’s, taken a week ago when Renee first came home. It was very reminiscent of the photo the Bluth’s took on the Queen Mary back in 2003, but with added George Michael and Maeby, and of course Renee. They were all gathered on the front lawn of the house with pink balloons and ‘welcome home’ signs around them, and the entire family all gathered together looking like a normal family. 

Or as normal as the Bluth’s could be. 

“Mikey….this is beautiful.” Gob whispered. 

“I picked out the frame!” Buster announced gleefully. 

“Figured you could put it in her room, you have a lack of family pictures in there.” Michael teased. 

“Because most of them are from nine years ago.” Gob muttered, as Meredith kissed his cheek. He looked up at his brother, face nearly breaking from the smile that spread across it. 

“Thanks Mikey. It’s….beautiful.” Gob whispered. Michael nudged his shoulder playfully before going back into the kitchen to check on Lindsey, leaving the couple on the sofa. Gob put the picture in Renee’s line of vision, hoping she’d at least recognize some of the faces from those who she was constantly around. 

“This is your family, dove.” Gob explained. “We’re a bit nutty, you’ll figure that out soon enough, and we’ve got a past you’ll never believe, but you’re damn lucky you were born into it. And we’ll always be there for you, right until the end of time.”


End file.
